From grocery bags to luggage, man has carried bags for centuries. Today, a common sight on the streets of a major city is a lone person struggling to carry multiple bags from the grocery store. Inevitably the person has their hands completely full and must set packages down in order to perform simple tasks such as opening doors, paying for a taxi or getting keys out of their pockets. In other situations, a person has the bags in a grocery cart and loads the cargo into their automobile, and finds upon reaching their destination that the bags have moved during transport, emptying their contents.
An apparatus for retaining bags typically comprises a hook and a strap. The hook is designed to support the bags and the strap for carrying the apparatus on a shoulder. Another common apparatus for carrying bags includes a plurality of hooks instead of just one and a rigid handle. These apparatuses enable transporting of the bags, however, they tend to be cumbersome and unappealing to the consumer. In addition, none of these apparatuses are adaptable to be used to secure the bags in a vehicle cargo area. Hence, the user must first put the bags onto the apparatus, and then take them off when they reach the vehicle to place them into the vehicle's cargo area. This is a time consuming process that makes the use of the apparatus inefficient.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus for retaining bags that is not an inconvenience or unappealing and is easily adaptable to be used in conjunction with an automobile cargo area.